


elsa在浴室的自我发电

by SAKURAYUYUKO



Category: Anna - Fandom, Elsa - Fandom, elsanna - Fandom, 冰雪奇缘
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAKURAYUYUKO/pseuds/SAKURAYUYUKO
Relationships: 浴室 - Relationship, 百合 - Relationship, 背德 - Relationship, 自慰 - Relationship, 自我发电
Kudos: 56





	elsa在浴室的自我发电

浴室内，水汽裹携着Anna的味道，熏香的气味萦绕在浴室中，Elsa满足的深吸了一口气，混合的香气深入肺底。她合上眼帘，享受的分辨着妹妹的体香。  
姐姐不愿打开排风，哪怕视线有些朦胧。她将任何带有妹妹气息的空气，物件视若珍宝。站在妹妹方才沐浴后的木桶旁，桶壁上还粘附着零落的粉色花瓣，桶内还有小半桶热水。  
妹妹刚刚就坐在桶中沐浴，elsa急切将热水灌入浴桶并踏入，腹部深处的疼痛更甚。  
Elsa低头看着水下的白皙双手，纤细修长。  
妹妹不在这里，但妹妹又存在着。姐姐的呼吸逐渐急促，她再次深呼吸，妹妹白皙的胸脯，紧致光滑的美腿一一闪现在眼前。  
指尖试探性的轻触私处，从尾椎窜起的电流，酥麻了半边身子。揉捻轻挑，随着手上动作的不断加快，大片混入丝丝粘稠的浴水被姐姐挤出桶外。  
想要妹妹，想要妹妹抱紧自己，渴望妹妹爱抚自己，如果这是妹妹的手指。念头一出，甬道便剧烈的收缩，爱液随着手指地抽插不断逸散在水中。  
沉浮在欲望之海中的elsa，鬼使神差的将自己沉入水底。水是有记忆的，那么……  
妹妹赤裸的姿态再一次呈现在姐姐眼前，尽管只是冰雕，但也足够了。  
Elsa将乳头送到妹妹抬起的左手指尖处轻轻磨蹭着，温暖与寒冷碰撞，让乳头瞬间紧缩。虽然有些不适但仿佛被妹妹触碰的感觉，让姐姐越发兴奋。  
姐姐肆意的轻薄着妹妹的冰雕，诱人的嘴唇，挺翘的酥乳，以及那引人遐想的密处。Elsa将琼首深埋入冰雕的脖颈，亲吻着那背脊。  
妹妹的右手向下斜握着父母小时候为她们做的微型权杖，妹妹欢喜的表情的姿态像是要将它高高举起。  
但现在，那由冰块构成的权杖正抵在elsa的穴口，姐姐迟疑了很久，那物件终究没有进入姐姐的体内。Elsa想将第一次留给妹妹，哪怕永远不会有第一次。  
完美的腰臀曲线在空中划过惊人的弧度，姐姐在借用妹妹的冰雕快速的摩擦阴蒂，充血肿胀的阴蒂在冰蓝的衬托下格外的诱人。  
此时私处在冰雕的眼前挺动闪动着，如同被妹妹视奸的错觉。让elsa欲罢不能，她将马尾辫咬在口中，忘我的快乐呻吟会惊扰到卧室中的妹妹。  
仅隔着一堵墙，妹妹已穿好衣物，而姐姐却用妹妹赤裸的冰雕自慰。这种强烈的背德感，体内腾盛的欲望让她几乎站不住脚。只得双手撑在冰雕的头顶才勉强站立，随着甬道的紧缩此身的第一次高潮降临了。自阴道喷出的汁液打湿了冰雕的面容，贴着脸颊的弧线缓缓滴落，给浴室增添了分淫靡的气息。  
初尝禁果的滋味，让姐姐满足似得舔舐着嘴唇。眉眼间的风情让人血脉喷张，微张的樱唇轻呼出带着情欲的热气，甬道带着余韵有节奏的挤压着手指。  
elsa带着满足的喘息，瘫软的腰肢，提着发软的手臂清洗着泛着桃红的身躯。  
姐姐最后是扶着桶沿才勉强爬出，越发敏感的身体，被水汽填充的空气，得不到舒缓的情欲，Anna即将被掩盖的味道以及熏香的特殊香气。  
这一切都在干扰着elsa的判断，潮红浮上她的脸颊。晃了晃有些发昏的脑袋，抵着额头，伸出手摸索属于自己的浴巾。  
入手中的是带着些湿意顺滑的触感，elsa知道，那是妹妹原本想更换的衣物，可能是因为妹妹沐浴时不小心打湿了才没穿上。  
这上面会有妹妹的味道吗？有的吧。这是妹妹的衣物……  
Elsa出神的看着镜中的自己，镜中的佳人慢慢捧起手中的衣物。将头埋入其中深呼吸，欲望的怒涛再次掩盖elsa的神智。  
姐姐跪倒在地，将那衣物紧贴在自己的前胸。手指快速向下，揉弄着再次泛滥的湿地。喉间的呜咽声越演越烈，属于elsa的独舞也越发的狂乱。姐姐仅存的理智害怕妹妹听到异样的声音，紧咬Anna的衣物。  
欲火像是东风助理般，摧毁了elsa的全部理智。姐姐的脑中仅剩妹妹，记忆中Anna的任何姿态都是绝佳的燃料。  
不够，还是不够。无论如何揉弄，取悦自身，都不够。只要是妹妹，无论怎么样都可以。  
想要……怎么都无法脱离情欲的姐姐，留出了渴求的泪水。她想呼喊妹妹，但嘴中的衣物阻止了她的行为。双手无法停止取悦，泛滥的甬道中被胡乱的塞入三根手指，粗暴的手法在白皙的乳房上留下道道红痕。  
地面上随着elsa狂乱的舞姿到处留下爱液，哪怕再深入。抵达云端的次数再多也丝毫不减欲火的规模。Elsa的精神濒临极限，再进一步，她会变成只懂得求欢的受肉。  
关键时刻，Anna进来了。她取了姐姐口中的衣物，在深吻中提姐姐喂下解药。欲火褪去的那一刻，姐姐的精神再也承受不住，晕厥了。  
“你真的很美味呢~我最爱的姐姐。”Anna将俯下身埋入那朵被蹂躏后的娇嫩花朵，怜惜的舔舐着。


End file.
